


No Cats...

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kittens and kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A 15 Minute Ficlet, I'm sure. Originally posted ?? 2003 or 2004?

There was a kitten sleeping in the shop's front window, Vincent noticed as he entered. It seemed to be enjoying a patch of sunlight shaped perfectly for its furry form.

"Winkie," the shopkeeper said, smiling as he watched how the kitten drew Vincent's interest.

"Hmm?" Vincent replied, his attention snapping to the man behind the counter.

"Her name is Winkie, because she only has one eye. You can't tell when she's sleeping though," the man explained. "I rescued her during a rainstorm. It looked as though a pack of something had gotten ahold of her."

Vincent nodded at all of the extra information he was being given. Truthfully all he needed was a few extra bullets and he could be on his way.

A slight breeze swept through the small store as the door opened again, this time offering up another traveler who couldn't help but glance at the sleeping kitten as well.

"Winkie," Vincent said to Cloud before walking over to look at something on a far shelf.

Cloud blinked, confused at first but quickly putting the pieces together.

"Nice to see grown men with an appreciation for kittens," the shopkeeper said, paying little attention to the slight eyerolls he received in reply. It wasn't that the little furry creature was anything special, it was just that during the last few months both men had found new respect for all forms of life.

"See anything you want?" Cloud asked, pausing to examine a glass cabinet full of unique potions.

"Perhaps," Vincent replied, just a hint in his voice to convey a second message. It was quite like Vincent to flirt without flirting. At times his covert messages were beyond comprehension. Cloud always sort of linked it back to Vincent having worked for ShinRa and having needed to convey several meanings at once.

They were mainly just traveling together - the little details were a sort of bonus, something each knew would have to be worked out at a later date.

At that moment Winkie decided her sleeping time was over. Almost like a blur, she rose and jumped the length of the room, landing neatly beside the cash register.

Loudly meowing, she then hopped down to where an empty bowl sat on the floor.

"Excuse me," the shopkeeper said as he ducked into the back of the shop. "It appears my princess would like her dinner."

Looking to each other, both men took a pair of steps towards the other.

"We shouldn't..."

"We never should..."

Winkie loudly meowed again, interrupting their quick kiss.

"No cats," Cloud said, glaring at the creature who was attempting to tie herself in a knot between his feet.

"No cats," Vincent echoed, hoping his cloak would mask the small smile he couldn't keep from forming on his lips.


End file.
